thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Falk Avian
Falk Avian is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twelfth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Falk´s District partner is Cinder Marsh. He is one of Yoonie´s signature tributes. 'Falk Avian' Age: 13 District: 12 Gender: Male Weapons: Bow and arrows Personality: Falk is a very independent boy who doesn´t like to keep in one place at a time. He wants to master as many things he can and get as much out of life as he can, even though he has limited options. In other words, Falk is a dreamer. He knows what he wants, but he isn´t the most realistic thinker and makes himself rather high goals. He values friendship over most other things in life. He believes in true love and is rather romantic and sentimental. History: Falk was born into the rich part of District 12, which only consisted of maybe five or six families. The Avians owned the only carpenting shop in District 12, and had a great relationship with the other families. However, they had a reputation to be arrogant and rude towards the weaker and poorerpart of District 12. In that sense, Falk was a mayor dissapointment. He has three older sisters who all were interested in running the family business when their parents would pass away. But Falk never showed any interest of carpenting. Instead of playing inside in the safe flat on top of the shop, he ran through the dirty streets and made friends with the "roudy, dirty" seam kids. His parents were very dissaprovan towards Falk´s behavior, and even made a psychologist to look at him for signs of illness. But the doctor concluded that Falk was simply a very creative child who was a bit too energic at times. Falk´s sisters started to look down on him for playing with seam kids. Falk also wanted to go to the same school as every other child in District 12, instead of being homeschooled with his parents like his sisters. His parents grew more and more worried, and they felt like he ridiculed the entire family. The other rich families in the district started to talk behind their packs, wondering where Falk had come from, and why he was like he was. One day when Falk was on the way home from school, with his best friend Amos, when one of Falk´s sisters walked in on them hiding in a side street. Because Amos was more than Falk´s best friend, he was his boyfriend. Falk´s sister was horrified to find the two kissing in the street, hiding away from other people. She ran home and told her parents, who couldn´t understand how Falk could betray them like that and destroy the family reputation. When Falk came home, they questioned him about his relationship to Amos. He was honest and said it like it was, that he was dating Amos and they were in love. His parents were furious with him, and forbade him to see Amos ever again. Falk could not understand what they had to do with who he chose to love, and he cried himself to sleep that night, wondering if he would ever be able to talk to Amos ever again. In school, he was kept away from Amos in every class and they were not allowed to talk to eachother in recess either. Falk´s parents had notified the teachers of Falk´s "condition". Then, at Falk´s secone reaping ever, Amos was reaped. Falk saw an oportunity to save the only person he had ever loved and took it, he volunteered on the spot. He wants to win so he can return to District 12, win back Amos and turn his back to his family for good. Preferred Alliance: Falk will want a big alliance, and since he is very likeable and friendly towards everyone this will hopefully be acieved easily. He will stay away from careers or people he can´t bring himself to trust. Strengths: Accuracy, surviving, smarts Weaknesses: Combat, small, trustful FalkReaping.png|Falk at the Reapings. FalkArena.png|Falk in the Arena. FalkVictor.png|Falk in his Victor's Interview. Trivia *Falk is the only tribute of Yoonie´s directly written on the fly in a comment section, instead of being planned. Only his name was decided beforehand. *He is named after the gym leader Falkner from Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal and Heartgold/Soulsilver. Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer